You Could Have It So Much Better
by SpyKid18
Summary: It's Rory's first year at Yale and she thinks she has everything figured out, until she meets someone who turns her world upside down. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: OKay...so yes...I am making a new story. I just love writing ROGANs, so...yeah. Please read and review!**

Chapter One: I am not a homewrecker but I am a cereal whore

Rory and Paris walked through Yale's campus, heading to their next class. They had survived their first week of freshman year and had acclimated to college life quite well. Rory had found a coffee stand and Paris had found out where to buy hot glue for her craft corner, life was good. They stopped at the coffee stand, Rory in desperate need of coffee.

"Hey Richie,"

"Hi Rory, you want your regular?" Rory nodded. Paris looked at her friend, shaking her head with a smile.

"You are already on a first name basis with the coffee guy?"

"Yes,"

"That is so not normal," Rory shrugged.

"I just like to make a personal connection with the vendors, then you get exceptional service,"

"So that's the only reason you talk to me," Richie joked, handing her a large coffee. Rory smiled sweetly, paying him.

"No, it is also for the sparkling conversation. Come on Richie, you know me better than that," He smiled, taking the money.

"Have a nice day Rory,"

"You too," The girls headed over to a bench where they sat and talked for a little. Classes didn't start for another twenty minutes, so they were able to relax a bit. Their topics of conversation were all over the spectrum. It could be anything from books to fast food, today however, it was on a movie that Paris and Rory had recently seen.

"The Return of the King definitely proved me wrong in my theory that the Lord of The Rings trilogy could not get worse," Rory mused, sipping her coffee.

"If Frodo lost that ring anymore I was going to throw mine at the screen and tell him to take it,"

"Like he could actually hear you and besides, Jamie gave you that ring,"

"It would be worth it if it would end the agony that was that movie," Rory laughed.

"Hey, at least there were some cute guys in it,"

"Yeah, Orlando Bloom almost made it bearable,"

"Paris, he looked like a Barbie doll. Aragorn was much better,"

"He needed to shave,"

"Now, I found the beard quite appealing. A beard on him looked quite good,"

"I'm an Aragorn man myself," A voice from behind said. Rory turned to see a blonde standing behind them. He was smirking and it disgusted her. She never liked guys you smirked, it made them look cocky. Also, it reminded her of Tristan, someone that she wanted to forget forever.

"Oh really, see I would have pegged you a Frodo guy," Rory said dryly.

"No, he's much too short for me," Rory nodded, wondering why he was talking to them. She wanted him to leave, and unfortunately her monotone response did not send him off. Her cell phone rang, thwarting any other attempt she was going to make to be rid of him. She looked down and saw that it was Dean. She really didn't feel like talking to him, they had gotten into a fight and he was obviously calling to try to talk things out. She wasn't in the mood and did not have the stamina to endure such a draining call.

"Dean?" Paris asked. Rory nodded, looking at the boy who was still standing there, oblivious to the fact that neither of them knew him or wanted to.

"Uh, do we know you?"

"No," The blonde said simply, "So, who's Dean?"

"Rory's boyfriend," Paris answered, "He's trash," Rory shot Paris a look, shaking her head.

"Paris, not now, please,"

"And he's married," The blonde looked at Rory surprised.

"Are you the little lady,"

"Never say 'little lady' again, and no, I'm not," The boy smiled slightly.

"So you're the homewrecker,"

"No, and it's not as bad as it sounds. He's going to get a divorce," He laughed, slapping his hand down on the bench.

"So you are a homewrecker!" Rory fumed, turning around the face the smirking blonde square on.

"First off, I don't even know you-"

"Oh, then let me introduce myself. I'm Logan-"

"I don't care, and I'm not a homewrecker," She got up, her hand gripped tightly around her coffee cup, "Paris let's go," Paris got up, smiling. She turned to Logan, speaking once more.

"She's really not a homewrecker, he's just an ass," Rory was already several strides ahead of Paris and she quickened her pace to catch up.

"Bye ladies, it was nice talking with you!"

"Logan, where have you been, seriously dude, we were starting to think that you actually went to class!" Colin said, patting Logan on the back. They were at the pub and doing what they always did, drinking. Logan took a seat next to Finn and smiled.

"Nah, I was just held up a bit,"

"A girl?" Colin asked.

"Yes,"

"Was she a red head?" Finn asked eagerly. Logan shook his head, smiling.

"No, a brunette and a blonde,"

"Damn it,"

"There were two of them?" Colin gaped, his eyes wide. Stephanie, the girl next to him, slapped him lightly.

"Ew Colin, stop making it dirty,"

"Steph, this is Logan we're talking about,"

"We were at a bench-"

"Oh man, I've never done it on a bench," Finn interrupted Logan, thinking, something that he rarely did, "Wait, scratch that, Lilly junior year,"

"It wasn't dirty, I was talking to the two girls at a bench, just talking,"

"Were you talking dirty?" Finn asked. Logan sighed, drinking his beer.

"You guys are impossible,"

Rory walked back into her dorm, collapsing on her bed. She knew that she had to call Dean and resolve what they had started the day before. He would complain how she was never around anymore, she would apologize and say she'd try harder to see him. He would tell her it was alright and that he understood, and then she would ask him to be cognizant of the fact that she was starting a new phase of her life, but also promise to call him more. The entire conversation was formulaic, she could practically have it without him, Dean wasn't even needed. Their entire conversation had become routine, call nightly just to say a few words, meet on weekends for a few kisses and boring chats. They were trying to convince each other that they still had something in common, but the truth was that they didn't. Rory knew it, yet she didn't have the nerve to end it with him. Dean loved her and she was scared to death of going through her life without someone loving her. Dean wasn't perfect, but he was safe. Sighing, Rory picked up her cell phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's me,"

"Hey, I, uh, tried to call you earlier,"

"I know," Rory said, grabbing a photo album from off of her night stand, "I was busy,"

"Oh, okay,"

"We need to talk, about before," Rory flipped through the pages absentmindedly, her fingers running softly over the pictures.

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry that I don't see you as much as you'd like," She began, rambling off the memorized lines in her head. She didn't even have to think of it anymore, they just came out.

"I know, I know that you try, and so do I. It's just hard,"

"It is, but we can make it work,"

"We can, we just have to try harder,"

"I'm willing too,"

"Me too, I love you Rory," She paused, her eyes glued on a particular picture. It was from her first winter formal, when her and Dean had gone. She looked so happy in the picture, so blissful. She could tell that she was entranced by Dean in the picture, her body leaned comfortably into his. She missed the feelings that he used to give her, the excitement, the rush of adrenaline.

"Rory?" She was jolted out of her thoughts by his voice. She realized what he was waiting for and responded quickly.

"Oh, I love you too,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She said, her eyes still on the picture, "I'm just a little...tired,"

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah," Rory replied, nodding, "We're fine,"

"Good, uh, I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Okay, bye Dean,"

"Bye, I love you Rory," She didn't say it back, she just hung up, not able to stand the sadness she felt within her.

"Rory?" She looked up at Paris, who was standing at her doorway.

"Well, we're back together," Paris sighed, sitting on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Why do you keep settling?"

"I'm not settling,"

"You could have so much better," Rory shook her head, closing the photo album on her lap.

"No, he loves me Paris, he really does,"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," She answered, a bit too quickly.

"That did not sound to convincing,"

"Since when are you an expert on whether or not my tone is convincing?" Rory said, the sarcasm not hidden in her voice.

"Uh, being your best friend for three years gives me a pretty good idea of it,"

"I don't want to be alone,"

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you're alone,"

"I know, but I like having someone there,"

"I know, but maybe Dean just isn't the right guy," Rory didn't respond, because she had nothing to counter Paris's remark with. She knew that Paris was right, Dean wasn't good enough for her, but she didn't care. She was still hoping that the old spell he had over her would return, she was holding on for that feeling.

Paris and Rory rushed down to breakfast, eager to get there in time to get the Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That particular cereal was a favorite among the Yale students, often running out before breakfast had finished. For the past week Rory and Paris had been deprived of their overly sugared cereal, however, they had woken up early and were determined to get their sweet fix.

"Hurry! The line is short!" Rory said, walking/running to grab a tray and take her place in line.

"Gilmore, how do you move so fast?" Paris complained.

"My mother taught me well in the ways of buffets. Move swiftly and with a purpose, do not spare anyone or anything to get the food you want,"

"I think your mother was crazy,"

"One person's craziness is another's genius," Paris shook her head, walking groggily with the moving line. Paris's eyes brightened however, when she saw that the Cinnamon Toast Crunch container was not empty.

"Rory, we did it!" Rory smiled triumphantly as they moved up. However, they were not as lucky as they thought. The guy in front of them filled up four bowls, leaving nothing but dust in the container.

"Why are you taking four bowls?" Rory asked, her voice high pitched and whiny. The guy looked at her, a bit offended.

"I'm hungry, what's your problem,"

"You have four bowls, I woke up early to get that cereal, and you prevent me from getting it by taking four bowls! FOUR BOWLS!"

"Back off, you crazy lady!" The guy roared.

"Hey, John calm down," Logan said, placing his hand on the big guy's arm.

"This girl is out of her mind, Huntz. Seriously, she should be in a straight jacket," He said, gesturing to Rory. Logan smiled, looking at Rory.

"No, she's just insanely hungry. You go enjoy your cereal, I'll take care of her," John nodded, walking away. Rory looked at Logan, sizing him up. She didn't know why he had intervened, but he did.

"So, I'm guessing that you like Cinnamon Toast Crunch," Logan said, smirking. There was that damn smirk again, however Rory had to admit it was growing on her.

"Yes, I obviously do, and so does Paris," She turned around to find Paris gone. She was already at the check-out line, a plate of french toast on her tray, "traitor," Rory mumbled.

"So, what would you say if I told you that I could get you this cereal?" Rory looked at Logan skeptically.

"I would say that you would be my new favorite person,"

"Wow, that would be quite a compliment,"

"Not many people are ever graced with it," Logan smiled, taking her tray from her hands. He placed it on a nearby counter and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on,"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know you, so that answer to that question would be no," Logan ignored her, pulling her to a door. They stopped right in front of it and Rory was extremely confused.

"Logan, if you have any ideas, I'm not a girl you will be able to take advantage of, I'm-"

"Rory, I'm the most eligible bachelor at Yale, I don't need to take advantage of girls," Logan knocked on the door, and a young female opened.

"Logan?"

"Hey Keeley, can I come in?"

"Sure," Logan grabbed Rory's hand again and led her in. Rory couldn't believe it, she was in the kitchen of her dormitory. There was a large storage area with all types of food. Logan walked up to the area and began to look around.

"I know it's around here somewhere,"

"Logan, are you sure that we can be in here?"

"Rory, my father's money built this, so yes, we can," He searched the rows, sounding a large 'aha!' when he found what he was looking for, "Here it is, a full box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch," He grabbed a bowl and a carton of milk and handed it to Rory.

"I can just take this?"

"You can keep the box. Why you'd want to keep the bowl though, I just don't know," Rory smiled.

"Should I bring it outside?"

"No," Logan said, shaking his head, "We can just eat in here, there are tables for when the workers eat," Logan walked her over to the table and sat opposite her. He watched her as she opened up the cereal and poured it into the bowl, all the while a slight smile on his face. Rory took the first bite and moaned dramatically, closing her eyes.

"This is heavenly," Rory said.

"Whoa, calm down Rory, it's only cereal," Rory smiled, looking at him.

"Don't worry, my mom gets orgasms from food, not me," Logan laughed, just looking at her. She liked the feeling of him gazing at her, it made her feel special, it sent a tingle down her spine that she hadn't felt for a while.

"So, do you bring all the girls here?" Rory mused.

"No, because most of the girls I know don't eat,"

"Right," He was gazing at her again, and she felt her cheeks burn.

"I must say, you do not strike as a Viggo Mortison fan," She smiled.

"Sometimes people surprise you," He smiled, agreeing fully. Rory had definitely surprised him, most definitely.

**A/N: YAY! So...tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it.**

**A/N: Wow..thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing! Please keep them coming ;-)**

Chapter Two: Easy Access

Since Rory and Logan's little breakfast they had become friendly acquantices. They talked now and then, but weren't about to make friendship bracelets or anything. Rory still didn't know if she liked Logan, he seemed to enjoy being an ass just for the sake of being an ass. She swore that he did it just to get a rise out of her. He would say something ridiculous, knowing that it would set her off, and once Rory Gilmore is set off, not much can stop her. They had comfortably acclimated into their little world of arguing and fights, and neither of them seemed to mind it too much.

"Hemmingway is a better author than Tolstoy," Logan adamantly said, facing Rory. The brunette girl rolled her eyes, setting her coffee down on the table in front of her.

"While both authors are extremely talented, the subject matter and style in which Tolstoy wrote is much better than Hemingway,"

"You're crazy,"

"I am not, you just are not a good judge of literature,"

"Me, the conneiousor of literature is not a good judge?" He smirked as he said this, causing Rory to become agitated.

"Are you always such a cocky ass?" He smiled.

"Well, it is a weekend,"

"And that gives you the green light to go and be cocky,"

"I'm always cocky,"

"But you just said that it was a weekend, so you could-"

"Rory?" She looked up to see Robert standing there. He looked nervous, his fingers anxiously picking at his pants.

"Hi Robert,"

"Hi, uh, so, how are you?" She smiled, his nervousness proving to be quite endearing. She could have sworn she heard Logan snort beside her but decided to just ignore him.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, I wanted to know if you were going to Finn's back to school Walt Disney on acid party?" Rory thought for a moment and then smiled.

"An Alice in Wonderland party?" He looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah, wow, most people don't get the reference until they arrive,"

"Why is Finn having a back to school party now? School has been in session for one month," Robert smiled.

"That's because school starts now for Finn, he skipped the entire first month,"

"Oh, well, no I'm not going, I don't think so,"

"Would you like to go with me?" She smiled, flattered by his request.

"Uh, sure,"

"Alright, the attire is Alice in Wonderland, so try to wear something from it," She smiled, nodding.

"Okay,"

"Great, so I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00,"

"Alright, see you Robert,"

"Bye Rory," She watched him walk away, smiling. She looked over at Logan who was also watching Robert, but with another expression on his face.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Rory asked simply. Logan looked at her and shrugged.

"I just don't like him,"

"Why?"

"He's kind of an ass,"

"More of an ass than you?"

"I'm just a cocky ass, he's an actual one," Logan stated dryly, the edge not absent from his voice.

"Well, he seemed nice,"

"That's only because he wanted something,"

"And that something would be?" He looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You seriously need me to point it out?" Rory shook her head, in disbelief.

"You're crazy,"

"Aren't you dating that Dean guy?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why are you going to party with Robert?"

"We're going as friends. Last time I checked I was allowed to go to parties with friends,"

"Well, Robert is thinking more than friends,"

"How do you know that?" She asked, skeptical and a bit annoyed.

"Because I'm me. Guys don't go with girls as friends, we don't work that way," Rory rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Did it ever occur to you that not all guys are chauvinist pigs like you? I have to go Logan, it seems that I have to go and find a costume for this party. See you later," She walked away, wondering why Logan was acting all weird. It wasn't as if he liked her, if anything he didn't like her and just loved to harass her and piss her off. She couldn't figure him out, she was pretty good at reading people, but Logan was still pretty much a mystery to her. She shook her head, chasing all thoughts of Logan out of her mind. Right now she needed to find a costume, and she knew exactly where to find one.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she walked into her house. She had driven all the way back to Stars Hollow for her costume and couldn't waste one minute. It was already four o'clock, she didn't have a lot of time.

"Rory?" Lorelai came out from her bedroom, a confused look on her face, "Why are you home?"

"Since when can a daughter not just come home to see her mother?" Lorelai smiled, hugging her daughter.

"You can always come home to see your wonderful mother. Now, what do you need?" Rory smiled.

"Do you still have your Halloween costume from '99?"

"Was that the Halloween when Kirk dressed up like a big rabbit and then refused to take anything but carrots from people?"

"No, that was '97. '99 was when Taylor dressed up as Dr. Seuss and Luke refused to let him come into the diner," Lorelai laughed, remembering the famous Halloween.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Luke yelled he had no green eggs and ham and told Taylor to get the hell out,"

"Yes, that is the one,"

"The costume is upstairs. Why do you need it?" Lorelai asked as she went to go get it.

"Oh, I was invited to a Walt Disney on acid party,"

"An Alice in Wonderland party?" Rory smiled.

"Yes, do you know that they were surprised that I knew what it was?"

"You're a Gilmore, of course you know what it is,"

"Well, they obviously don't know that,"

"Obviously," Lorelai said handing Rory the costume, "Now remember, this dress does offer easy access from below, so watch out," Rory smiled, taking the dress.

"Do you have to make everything dirty?"

"Yes," Rory smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Okay, I have to go. Thanks for the costume mom!"

"You're welcome kid. Have fun! Remember to keep your legs together! I'm too young to have grandchildren!"

"I can't believe you're going to one of Finn's parties," Paris said, sitting on her bed looking over articles for the paper.

"I got invited, I couldn't very well say no," Rory said from her room.

"All those people are stuck up brats. They have a lot of money and that is the only reason that they're there,"

"Wow, way to typecast,"

"Well it's the truth," Rory walked into Paris's room, fully dressed.

"So, how do I look?" Paris looked up from her work and shook her head.

"You're crazy,"

"I'm not crazy, I'm the Queen of Hearts," Rory said, doing a little spin.

"No, that would signify that you are crazy," Rory was about to counter Paris's remark but the doorbell rang.

"I'm glad that I anticipated Robert actually coming on time, otherwise I'd still be drying my hair,"

"Yes, most men are not familiar with the Gilmore way of being on time. Most think when they say it's 7:00 it is that, not 7:10,"

"Well, our way is better. Bye Paris!"

"Bye, your majesty," She said, sarcasm as well as disgust dripping from her voice.

"Now don't mock!" Rory yelled as she rushed to the door. She opened it up to find Robert there, dressed like the mad hatter.

"Wow, the Queen of Hearts, I was definitely thinking an Alice," Rory shrugged, smiling.

"That's too predictable,"

"Ah, so you're a surprises girl,"

"Yes,"

"Can I come in?"

"Well," Rory hesitated, not knowing whether or not she wanted to bring a boy she just met into her dorm, "Do you know Paris Gellar?"

"The newspaper nazi?"

"Yes, she is my roommate," His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Let's not go in and go to the party," She smiled.

"So I see that all this Yale education is paying off," He smiled back at her and she had to admit, it made her feel good.

"You ready?"

"Yes, let's go,"

The party was like nothing that Rory had ever seen before. There were definitely more people than fire code permitted jammed into Finn's dorm and common room. Everyone was dressed in Alice and Wonderland garb, making the room seem whimsical and a bit kooky. Rory immediately spotted Logan, he was also dressed as the Mad Hatter and was chatting up a leggy blonde.

"Finn," She heard Robert exclaim. She directed her attention to the guy in front of her and smiled.

"Hi,"

"Do I know you?" Finn asked, his Australian accent thick.

"Uh, I don't think so,"

"This is Rory," Robert interjected, and she felt his hand go on the small of her back. She immediately thought of the 'easy access' of her dress but then chased it away. She was overreacting, he was just being nice.

"Rory," Finn repeated, looking at her, "Any chance that you are a natural red head?"

"Uh, no," He shook his head, frowning.

"Well, then good bye," She watched him walk away, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, the hair color simply didn't mix with him. Finn has a fetish for red heads,"

"Oh,"

"Yes, he already went through his brunette phase unfortunately, so you will just have to deal with not getting an loving from Finn," She smiled.

"I think I will survive,"

"Wow, you're a strong girl,"

"I try,"

"Ace, Robert, how are you all?" She smiled at Logan and his guest, trying her best not to look with disgust at his date.

"Ace?" Robert asked, looking at Rory.

"Uh, yeah, it's because I'm a reporter. Get it? Like ace reporter?"

"Oh," Rory could tell that Robert was still a bit confused, but she didn't feel like explaining.

"So, this is Bridget," Logan said, her arm wrapped around the slim girl's waist. He was looking straight at Rory and she felt extremely uncomfortable. Logan was dangling this girl in front of her, and she didn't like it.

"Hi Bridget, it's nice to meet you," Rory said, trying to be polite. However, the girl did not do the same. She gave her one look and then turned to Logan.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Uh, sure," She gave him a long drawn out kiss and then walked away, moving her hips in a way that wasn't natural.

"Wow, nice girl you've got there," Rory said dryly, glaring in her direction.

"Thanks,"

"Couldn't you find one who wasn't half plastic?"

"I happen to like her plastic parts,"

"You're a pig,"

"No, I'm just a guy," Robert looked at them as they fought, sensing something beneath the surface. While Rory looked absolutely steamed Logan looked amused. He was thoroughly enjoying the fight, and Robert didn't like it. He was there with Rory and he wasn't about to let Huntzberger take her from him.

"Rory, do you want to go and dance?" She turned to him, her cheeks flushed from the argument.

"Sure, if you can reach me over this massive skirt," Robert smiled.

"I'll manage," They walked off to the dance floor and Robert managed to get his arms around her. Logan watched all of this, something burning inside of him. He hated seeing her with him. The truth is that Robert was a nice guy, he had never done anything to Logan to make him think otherwise. However, by him being with Rory it made him an ass. He watched them dance, jealousy burning. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous, Rory didn't even like him. He never got jealous, he was the unattached casual dater, but he found himself jealous none the less.

"I have to do something," He said to himself quietly, just as Bridget walked up.

"Hey Logie, I got you some punch," He winced at the nickname, he hated it more than he hated his father taking over his life, and that was a lot.

"Uh, I don't want it. Could you excuse me for a minute?" He said, walking over towards Rory and Robert.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, both Rory and Robert looking at him.

"Logan, I'm kind of busy right now," She said defiantly.

"Just for a little, then you can go back to Robert here, I promise," She sighed, pulling away from Robert.

"Fine, just a little,"

"Is that okay Robert?" Logan asked, not wanting to step on any toes.

"Uh, yeah," He walked away as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist. The skirt was a bit big, but it wasn't too bad.

"So-"

"Why did you ask to dance with me?" Rory asked.

"Wow, no small talk?"

"Logan,"

"I wanted to dance with you. What's so wrong about that?"

"You didn't just want to dance with me. You're here with freakin Barbie and you're dancing with me. What is going on here?"

"Well, first of all Barbie there has no brains and calls me Logie,"

"Logie?" Rory laughed and the sound brought a smile to Logan's face. Her laugh was so uninhibited, unlike most of the society girl's laughs. It was loud and ungraceful, and he loved it.

"Yes, she calls me Logie. You on the other hand call me by my given name, thank you for that, and actually got into this school without sleeping with an admissions person," Rory's eyes widened.

"She what?"

"I'm just kidding about that, but she doesn't belong here,"

"Oh. Why are you here with her if she's so below you?" Rory asked, the answer coming to her immediately after she asked the question, "Ah, don't answer that," Logan smiled.

"I came here with her because I needed a date. I knew that she would say yes,"

"Any girl would say yes," He thought for a moment and then nodded, smiling.

"Good point, but she was someone that everyone would approve of. She was an easy pick-up,"

"So girls just come to you on a never ending conveyer belt, huh?"

"Well, I never thought of it that way, but I guess you're right," Rory smiled, spotting Robert over Logan's shoulder.

"Robert looks pretty lonely, I should go talk to him," Logan didn't want to let go of her waist, but forced himself to.

"Okay, go tend to your date,"

"My friend, Robert is just a friend,"

"Good luck convincing him of that," Rory sighed.

"You really are a tiring boy, I hope that you know that," She said before walking off to Robert. He could still feel her arms around his neck and ached for them to be back there. He quickly shook off the feeling though, he was Logan Huntzberger, and he did not ache for girls. Girls ached for him, and he was hell bent on keeping it that way.

Rory walked back into her dorm, exhausted but content. She had a great time at Finn's party, she had really enjoyed it. Finn had even semi remembered her when she left, even in his extremely inebriated state. She walked into her room, got in comfortable clothes and then collapsed onto her bed. Her cell phone began to ring on her bedstand and she picked it up, already knowing who it was. The Beverly Hillbilly's theme song wafted through the room, reminding Rory of Paris's presence in her life. One late night Paris had changed Dean's ring tone to the Beverly Hillbilly's, Rory was too tired to change it that night and never got around to it later. Therefore, Dean was officially the Beverly Hillbilly's, it was a good thing he never heard his ring tone.

"Hey Dean,"

"Rory, you sound tired," She smiled.

"Yes, I just got home from a Walt Disney on acid party,"

"What?" Rory was surprised to see that his confusion slightly annoyed her. She was so used to being around people who caught on quickly that the concept that Dean didn't get the reference somewhat bothered her.

"Uh, it was an Alice in Wonderland themed party,"

"Oh, well, that sounds fun?"

"Yes, it was, I had a good time,"

"Well, I'm happy for you,"

"Thank you," She didn't say anything else, not knowing what to say next.

"Rory, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Can I call you back later? I am completely wiped right now,  
"Uh, sure,"

"Thanks, I'll call you later Dean, bye,"

"Bye, I love you," Once again she hung up without saying it back, without saying she loved him. Each time she felt unsettled, like something wasn't right. Each time she talked to him she got that feeling. Her thoughts wandered to Logan, the blonde boy that terrorized her, and was just a tad bit more endearing than the terrorizing blonde of Chilton. However, there was something magnetic about his personality that drew her to him. She liked their arguments, even though he got her extremely angry, she also thoroughly enjoyed it. She also thoroughly enjoyed hearing Logan diss his Barbie-esque date, she had to admit that she was a bit jealous.

"Rory," She muttered to herself, closing her eyes. She couldn't be falling for him, she couldn't. It was wrong, falling for him was something that she just wouldn't do. Or was it?

**A/N: Okay, kind of a weird place to end, I know, but this chapter was getting really long, so I decided to end it. So, I go back to school in one day :-( That means that updates will now only be on weekends, or mostly on weekends, once a week. School is going to be super crazy now, Junior year is all consuming, so I will do my best. Please stay with this story, I will review as much as possible. I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**A/N: Okay, so I was little disappointed with the feeeback on that last chapter. I got a lot for the first and then about half as many for the second. If you did review, thank you. For those who are reading adn not reviewing, please reviews. Reviews help me develop better chapters, I cannot stress that enough. I need to hear what you guys think, otherwise I don't know if I am doing a good job or not. Please review! Here is the new chapter, I hope that you all enjoy it.**

Chapter Three: How Many Kropogs to Wallowville?

"Dude, do you know the girl who went with Robert to Finn's party?" Colin asked Logan. They were sitting at the Pub and drinking beer, speaking lazily about the prior night's party. There was a bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table, but neither Logan nor Colin touched it. They didn't want to chance killing their satisfactory buzz with something as heinous as carbohydrates.

"Kinda," Logan responded to Colin's question after a slight lull, "I kind of know her,"  
"You kind of know her? Did you sleep with her?"

"She has a boyfriend,"

"Did you sleep with her?" Logan sighed inwardly taking another long swig of his beer. His friends were persistent and also were quite wrong about him. He would never sleep with someone that he knew was taken. He had been cheated on before and did not want to put any other poor sucker in that situation, it wasn't a pleasurable one to be in.

"No, I did not sleep with her,"

"That's surprising,"

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you sleep with anything that has nice perky breasts,"

"Colin, that's not true,"

"Come on Logan, you know that it is,"

"I don't just sleep with anyone,"

"Logan,"

"I haven't slept with her," Logan said, gesturing to a nearby girl. As he looked at the girl he had just claimed he hadn't slept with he began to notice things about her, little things that surprised him. The first thing he noticed was the dark, raven black color of her hair, the color that looked almost artificial, but that he knew was natural. He noticed the way she lazily leaned against the wall, her back arching. Immediately after her killer body he noticed a small tattoo on the inside of her wrist, the tattoo that used to bear his name.

"Shit," Logan muttered, making Colin turn to the unassuming blonde.

"Well man, I'm pretty sure that you slept with her,"

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she goes here," By now the girl had noticed their peculiar behavior and then identified them as two of the three stooges that she had known since her childhood. She approached them, all smiles, but they weren't smiling back.

"Logan, Colin, hi!" She happily plopped next to Colin, smiling brightly, she had obviously forgotten why they all hadn't talked in two years.

"Hi Tiffany," Colin said dryly, deciding to be polite. She smiled and looked at Logan, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on Boss, I don't even get a hello?" He immediately bristled at her using his old nickname. He had gone through a Who's The Boss? phase and she had given him that nickname. She thought it was so funny, back when they were friends, before Nicole's Halloween party, the night that ended it all.

"Do you really think that you deserve one?"

"It's been two years Logan," She said, stressing his given name, "I thought you'd be over it,"

"I am over it, but that doesn't mean that I suddenly liked you again,"

"Don't be so overdramatic Boss," She teased, her playful tone only aggravating him more, "I've changed, I swear. Things are better now. My parents finally got divorced, I'm here at Yale, life is good. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to,"

"Just like you didn't mean to have sex with Ross?" She could tell that she was on thin ice and decided to take the easy way out. Instead of telling the truth and admitting that she found Ross irresistible and took the first chance she got to sleep with him, she was going to go with the fabricated, but easier to take story.

"Logan, that was a mistake, I realize that now. I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't undo the past. All I can do is try to mend it and make the future better," Logan looked at her, trying to decide if she was sincere or not. She was a good actress, that he knew, and he didn't want to be roped in again by her, but he had to admit it was good to see her. With all the time he'd spent thinking about Rory, it was good to see someone from the past, someone who reminded him of who Logan Huntzberger really was.

"Alright let's move on," Colin looked at his friend, surprised. He didn't think that Logan should give up so easily, and was also pretty sure that he as under the influence of Tiffany's charm, but there was nothing he could do. Logan was a big boy, he could decide whether he wanted to forgive someone or not.

"Great," Tiffany said smiling widely, "Then we're friends. This is great, it will be just like old times!" She squealed happily, gazing at the boy in front of her. With one last diabolical thought she directed her attention to the pretzel bowl and happilly dug in.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold," Paris muttered angrily, wiping her nose with the Puff tissue that she had just pulled out of its colorful box. Rory looked at Paris sympathetically, her friend's nose bright and raw.

"I think you've already come down with it Paris,"

"Oh, isn't this just great? I get a cold, the day before I have to do my first big debate,"

"You have a debate tomorrow?" Rory asked as she picked out an outfit from her closet. Dean was meeting her on campus and she wanted to look good.

"Yes, I'm going against this blonde girl, I don't know her name but she looks like a rich bimbo who knows nothing else except the designer of Chanel what color eyeliner looks best,"

"So I'm guessing that she doesn't know how many kropogs it is from the library to...let's say...our dorm?"

"I highly doubt that she even knows what a kropog is," Rory smiled, shaking her head.

"It really is a wonder what money can do in this world,"

"Yes, without her daddy's money she'd be on her ass in a community college, biting on her pencil deciding whether to work at JC Penny's or have the coveted spot of McDonalds manager," Rory laughed, changing quickly into her new outfit.

"Paris, you're terrible," She watched as Paris erupted into a coughing fit, her cheeks flushing. When she was done she sat down, winded.

"See, you got punished for what you said before,"

"Since when are you a religious person?"

"I'm not, I just believe in karma, just like Madge," Paris shook her head, no longer trying to decipher or understand what Rory said. Her friend smiled, grabbing her purse and then rushing out. Dean was going to be arriving soon and she didn't want him braving rich kid central without her.

She walked quickly through the campus, heading towards Fell Hall, the building at which she was meeting Dean. As she walked she took in her surroundings, the trees, the students, she loved it all. She loved everything about Yale and was more than happy that she had chosen it. As she was walking she noticed Logan. He was walking with a tall lanky girl with dark hair that was almost black. She was beautiful, almost exotic, yet she looked very American at the same time. She was so busy thinking about the mystery girl that she didn't even notice when she arrived at Fell Hall, passing it up as she walked.

"Rory!" She stopped, Dean's voice bringing her back to reality. She quickly turned around running to him. She jumped straight into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, feeling his developed muscles beneath her hands which were rested on his back.

"Hello," He said, laughing, he hadn't expected that type of reaction. He had expected it to be awkward, just like all of their phone calls, but it wasn't. She looked at him, her blue eyes looking into his and then kissed him deeply. While he felt a fire burn in him as her lips pressed against his, she did not feel one thing. She kissed him deeper, trying to find something but only found emptiness. She pulled away, her eyes teary and her face blank.

"Rory, what's wrong?" She pulled him in for another kiss, convinced that something monumental would suddenly happen, something that she was waiting for. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"It's gone,"

"What?"

"Everything, everything is gone. It's not right," She said, something suddenly dawning on her, "It never was,"

"Rory, what's going on? Tell me, please," She looked at him, tears now streaming down her face like rivers on the face of a country.

"This isn't right,"

"What?" The lump in her throat was so large now that she could hardly speak. He brought his hand up to her face, tenderly wiping away the tears dripping down her ivory skin.

"I...I...,"

"Rory, listen, I love you. I do, I would do anything for you. Rory, I love you," She looked straight at him, regaining her voice.

"But...I don't think I love you," He didn't respond, too shocked for words. He looked at her, the words resounding in his head. She didn't love him, his Rory, the girl he loved and always would, didn't feel the same way. He pulled away from her, the gesture becoming more cold than he intended.

"Dean," She said weakly, hoping that she could somehow justify what she had just said, but he didn't give her a chance. He just turned around and walked away, not looking back once. She sat down on the steps on Fell Hall and took out her cell phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

"Rory, what's wrong?" She heard her mother's worried tone and immediately felt bad. She didn't mean to alarm her mom, she had just needed someone to talk to.

"I broke up with Dean,"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry,"

"He looked crushed,"

"Well, he lost a Gilmore, he has good reason to look that way,"

"I guess he'll be going back to Lindsay,"  
"Things are better of this way babe,"

"I'm not so sure,"

"Rory, believe me, things are better off this way. Now you can go and wallow, mourn the loss of him and then go on with your life,"

"But-"

"Remember when you skipped wallowing before? Not a pretty picture Rory. Go get The Notebook, some other really sappy movies and cry your eyes out. You need to do this, get it out of your system,"

"Mom,"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything babe, anything," Rory paused before continuing.

"Do you think you could wallow with me?"

"Red vines or whipped cream?"

"Both,"

"Wow, this is going to be one hard core wallowing, I will be there as soon as I can babe,"

"Thanks mom,"

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't know if I should write the wallowing in this chapter or the next one, and I decided for the next one. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did or if you didn't, let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it...shocker.**

**A/N: Okay..sorry that I can only update on weekends now...but that's life now that school has started. Yay for being ridiculously busy...**

Chapter Four: Blonde Bimbo...Not

"Why did Bambi have to die?" Rory whimpered, sticking a red vine in her mouth. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, the mascara on her lashes long gone.

"It's the way of nature,"

"But now his kid will have no father, just like he did,"

"Nature is cruel babe," Lorelai remarked, watching the credits roll down.

"I concur," Rory agreed, pressing the stop button on the controller, the screen turning black.

I'm going to go get more food Rory, you go put the next movie in,"

"Should we do A Walk To Remember?"

"No wallowing session is complete without Mandy Moore with chunky bangs,"

"Alright, Mandy Moore it is," Rory rifled through the DVD's, searching for the Nicholas Sparks classic. As she was sifting through there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it, curious at who would be going to her dorm on a Thursday morning. She was surprised to see a blonde boy in her doorway, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Logan,"

"Hey, uh, are you going to class in that?" Logan asked, gesturing to her flannels and henley t-shirt.

"No, I'm not going,"

"You're not?"

"Wait, you are?" She asked suddenly, surprised by him actually showing an interest.

"Yes,"

"You never go, the teachers don't even know what you look like,"

"Well, I was going to start. It turns out you're in my class,"

"Really,"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd accompany me," Rory smiled, eyeing the coffee.

"I'm assuming the coffee is a bribe,"

"No," Logan said simply, handing her the coffee, "Just a nice gesture,"

"Who is this?" Lorelai asked from behind Rory, red vines in tow.

"Oh Mom, this is Logan,"

"Wow!" Lorelai exclaimed, smiling. Rory looked at her mother confused, not exactly sure what Lorelai was thinking.

"Mom?"

"You brought eye candy to the wallowing session! That's pure genius!" Rory rolled her eyes, focusing on Logan again.

"Ignore my mother, she's insane,"

"Not clinically," Lorelai retorted, a smile on her lips. Logan watched Lorelai and Rory adn couldn't help but smile. Seeing Rory with her mother was thoroughly entertaining for him. Their relationship was completely foreign to him, the only parent-child relationships he knew were his and his friends. Needless to say, his experience with those type of relationships was not good.

"So, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"We're wallowing-well I'm wallowing, my mom is aiding in the wallowing,"

"Why are you wallowing?" Logan asked.

"Uh, Dean and I broke up,"

"So therefore the wallowing process began," Lorelai added, placing the red vines on the coffee table.

"Oh, so what exactly is wallowing?"

"Amateur," Lorelai sighed, turning to Rory to explain the phenomenon known as wallowing.

"Basically you just watch tear jerkers and eat any food that clogs arteries,"

"Tear jerkers?" Logan asked.

"The Notebook, The Way We Were," Lorelai rambled off.

"Bambi,"

"Bambi?" Logan said with a smile, amused by Rory's addition.

"Hey, it's sad movie, no mocking,"

"It made Rory over here look like a blubbering idiot," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Where do friends come into the wallowing mix?" Logan questioned.

"Uh, I guess they don't," Rory said slowly.

"There's no friends? Well, I guess that I'll just have to help you with that. What movie's next? I hope I haven't seen it," Logan sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on Rory," He said, "We mustn't hold up the wallowing any further," Rory looked at her mother who was gazing at Logan with wonder.

"He's bold," Lorelai stated, "I like it. He's right Rory, the wallowing must not be held up any longer. Shane West, here we come!" She pressed play and then relaxed into the comfy one seater. They watched in silence as the Nicholas Spars classic worked its magic, all of the, including Logan, in tears by the end.

After Logan joined Rory's wallowing group he had become a staple in her life. Every morning he walked with her to class, bringing coffee for both of them. They grew a close friendship, neither realizing how dependent they had become on each other. Logan was Rory's protector, he took care of her, making sure that everything was okay. Rory was the person who kept Logan in check, made sure that he didn't get into too much trouble. They completed each other and fit together perfectly, everyone saw it but them.

"Apparently the girl that Paris debated against made her cry," Rory said with a smile as they walked to their first class.

"No way,"

"Yes, I heard it from Theresa, she was there. Apparently the bimbo blonde was no such thing,"

"Man, I wish that I could meet that girl,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Hey, Logan!" A girl's voice yelled, her high voice cutting through the ear. Rory looked back to see a pretty blonde running towards them, her pea coat wrapped tightly around her small frame.

"Hey Stephanie," Logan said with a smile. Rory said a quick hello, not familiar with the girl.

"Logan, you have another girl? You really do go through them quickly. Last time I checked, which was an hour ago, you were still with Tiffany," Logan smiled, shaking his head.

"You know me too well Steph," She gaged her reaction and laughed when he saw the outraged look on her face, "I'm kidding, this is my friend Rory," Stephanie let out her breath happily, smiling at Rory.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Vanderbilt," She shook Rory's hand and Rory smiled, already liking the girl.

"I'm Rory Gilmore,"

"As in Emily and Richard?" Rory smiled tightly, nodding.

"It seems like everyone knows them,"

"They're important people, but that's not why I know them. My parents forced me to go to every single one of their parties. No offense, but your grandparents have appalling taste in hors deurves," Rory smiled widely, liking the girl even more. Stephanie saw another blonde girl with a severe face approaching and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no,"

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"See that girl," She said, gesturing to the girl. Rory looked where she had pointed and her eyes widened a bit.

"Paris?"

"Yeah, I debated her yesterday and beat her, it was terrible, she was actually in tears. I felt so bad," Rory looked at Stephanie, her mouth agape.

"You're the blonde bimbo?" Stephanie looked at Rory confused.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"Wow, you have officially become my favorite person in the world," Rory said in awe. Stephanie half smiled, still a bit confused.

"Uh, thank you?"

"You are the one and only person to ever beat Paris. I have to tell you that it's quite an accomplishment," Stephanie now fully smiled, understanding now what was happening.

"Oh, well, I'm glad that I could make you happy. But, uh, I need to leave immediately. While I beat her once, she looks like she could beat me up, and in that challenge I wouldn't win," Stephanie said quickly, "Bye guys, it was nice to meet you Rory,"

"You too Stephanie, bye,"

"Bye Steph," Logan said, watching her walk away, "I am so proud to be her friend," Rory smiled as Paris finally reached them.

"Hey, was that Stephanie Vanderbilt?" Paris asked. Rory and Logan looked at eachother and then answered quickly.

"No,"

Logan walked into his dorm to find Tiffany there. She was sitting on his couch, her long expanse of legs stretched in front of her. When he entered she looked up at him, her heavily lined eyes resting lazily on him.

"Uh, hey Tiff, what are you doing here?"

"I just haven't seen you in a while,"

"It's been two days,"

"Where were you all of yesterday? You were gone for a long time,"

"Uh, I was with Rory," She let out a bitter laugh, looking down at her feet.

"Ah, Rory, I should have known,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Nothing,"

"Don't pull that, you meant something with that comment,"

"Whatever Logan, I don't care," He shook his head, walking past her.

"You do care, if you didn't you wouldn't have mentioned it,"

"I just wish that you could spend more time with me, I mean, I am your girlfriend,"

"Yeah?"

"You spend more time with her than me, last time I checked you were dating me, not her,"

"We're just friends," He answered in a bored voice. She had brought this up before and he was tired of it. He and Rory were just friends. Why couldn't she just see that?

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"What kind of question is that?"  
"An easy one. Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yes," Logan answered after a long pause, Rory's bright eyes in his mind.

"Prettier than me," He could sense the insecurity in her voice and immediately felt bad, he had obviously picked the wrong answer. He moved back to Tiffany and sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Of course not," She looked at him, her eyes a bit glassy. He kissed her once and then wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I know you guys are just friends. It's just...,"

"Sssshhh, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter,"

"I love you Logan," She murmured. He went to say it back, but found that he couldn't get it out. He tried again but found that the words got caught in his throat, refusing to come out. He finally croaked it out, the words sounding strained. As he heard himself say it he became unsettled. Something about those words were wrong, something was missing, someone was.

**A/N: Okay...here it is! I hope that you liked it! There will be ROGAN coming, but I wanted them to be friends first, because I've never really done that type of Rogan action before. Look next weekend for an update, because that's when there will be one. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I never will own it.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the whole week thing, but that's life with school so...sorry. Now, please review! I've been getting a lot of hits but then only ten reviews. I work really hard on these chapters, please if you are reading, review this. It takes hardly any time...I'll even be happy with one word reviews..I just want to know what you think. If you have any ideas please tell me, you can e-mail me or tell me in your comment. What you think means a lot to me! Anyway...on to the chapter!**

Chapter Four: I'm a Chris Doughtry Fan

"Hi, my regular please," Rory said to the coffee vendor, taking out her wallet.

"I'll have a large coffee," Logan said from behind her, "And you can put her cup on my tab,"

"Logan, you don't have to do that,"

"I don't have to be obsessed with Entourage either, but that still prevails," Rory smiled, picking up her coffee cup.

"Entourage, huh?"

"It's a pretty fantastic show,"

"Isn't that the one where random celebrities guest star?"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"I'm an American Idol fan," Rory said easily, smiling.

"No," Logan said, shaking his head, "You're one of them?"

"One of who?"

"An American Idol junkie. Please don't tell me you're part of Soul Patrol," Rory laughed, taking a sip of coffee. The hot liquid slid down her throat immediately waking her up; God she loved caffeine.

"No, I'm a Chris Doughtry fan. Him being voted off was an injustice,"

"Right up there with Duke's lacrosse team scandal, huh?"

"It should have gotten news coverage," Logan thought for a moment and smiled.

"I actually think it did,"

"Good, that makes me happy. I was very angry when he was voted off. I threw my food at the screen,"

"What were you eating?"

"Ice cream, cookies and cream,"

"Sticky and cream...and I'm assuming not low fat, you must have been pretty angry,"

"I was," Rory said with a smile. After a moment of silence Rory tentatively spoke, mentioning the infamous girlfriend, "So, how's Tiffany?"

"She's fine,"

"I still think that she hates me," Rory said with a smile.

"She doesn't hate you. She was just telling me how nice she thinks you,"

"Followed by how conniving and stuck-up I am,"

"Rory Gilmore conniving and stuck-up? Never," He said, smiling down at the girl beside him, "She likes you,"

"You're a terrible liar,"

"She doesn't hate you," He paused for a moment and then added, "She is threatened by you actually," Rory looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"She thinks that I have a thing for you,"

"Oh," Rory wouldn't let herself look at him, but she could see him smiling out of the corner of her eye, "That's ridiculous, right?"

"Sure," His tone was not convincing and it made Rory extremely nervous. She slowly turned her head to him and saw that he was suppressing a laugh. When he finally couldn't hold it any longer her burst into laughter, "Of course that's ridiculous. You're too pure for me Ace. As Finn said, we like our women loose," Rory smiled.

"Well, then I'm definitely not the girl for you,"

"So, how's that coffee?" Logan asked with a knowing smile, well aware that the cup was already empty.

"Good and done," Rory replied, tossing the empty glass into a trash can. _Just like this conversation_ Rory thought to herself. The topic of her and Logan was extremely awkward and she didn't want to discuss it again, at least not until she had a good eight hours of sleep. Talking about it with only five was not good, it made her see things, or at least that's what she thought.

"This is ridiculous. I'm strong, I'm perfectly capable of working," Paris declared, getting up from her bed. She shakily walked to her desk, picking up a book.

"Paris, stop moving," Rory stated blandly, once again scolding Paris for getting up. She had been like that all day, oblivious to the fact that she was sick. Rory had taken it upon herself to deep an eye on Paris, to make sure she didn't accidentally kill herself.

"I'm fine Rory, all I have is a measly cold,"

"Paris, you have a sinus infection,"

"Ugh, sinus infection, cold, it's the same thing,"

"No it's not,"

"I'm pre-med Rory! I think I know!" Paris yelled angrily, sneezing violently. Rory sighed, shaking her head.

"You're delusional, know lay down," Paris obliged, laying back down. She put her hand to head and groaned, the sound long and drawn out.

"I need to finish my articles. They're due tomorrow, I need to work on them,"

"Paris, how about I finish them for you?"

"You'll do them wrong,"

"No I won't. I'll finish them and get them turned in for the upcoming issue," Paris groaned again, rolling onto her side.

"Fine," Paris said, refusing to face Rory, "Just don't screw it up Gilmore, and keep what I have,"

"Okay, I will Paris," Rory could still hear Paris mumbling about her and decided that it was time to leave. She left the dorm, heading towards the library, if she wanted to get the articles to Paris's standards she had no time to waste.

"Logan, are we going to Robert's party this weekend?" Tiffany asked, placing her assorted items in her purse. They were in her dorm, getting ready to go out.

"Uh, I don't know,"

"We should, everyone is going to be there," Logan snorted at this, looking at her.

"I doubt that everyone is going to be at Robert's party. That would have to be one huge dorm room,"

"Well, everyone worth knowing," Logan just looked at her, instinctively thinking of how Rory would have gotten what he said, laughed at hit. Then again, Rory would have never made a comment like Tiffany's. Logan sighed, not challenging her. He realized that any victory against Tiffany would be a hollow one. He might win, but Tiffany would just pout and he didn't feel like dealing with that. He also didn't want another reference to Rory, she had questioned him about that situation enough.

"Do you want to go?" He droned, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I don't want to force you into anything," He sighed, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Tiffany, come on,"

"Alright, yes I want to go,"

"Then we'll go," He said, his tone defeated. However, Tiffany didn't notice this, she was too busy thinking about her new outfit and how she would wear her hair.

"I'm so glad we're going! I already bought a new outfit, oh Logan, you're just going to die when you see me in it," He nodded, getting up.

"Tiff, I'm going to go,"

"I thought we were going to spend some time together?"

"I have a lot of homework, huge term papers. I'm going to go to the library, I'm sorry,"

"I could go with you. Maybe we could go to the stacks," She added suggestively, running her hand over his bicep.

"No, that's fine. I really need to work, the quiet will be good for me,"

"Um, okay," Tiffany said, running her hand through her smooth hair.

"I'll call you tonight," He said, kissing her on the cheek. He left, grabbing his coat, he needed to get away, he needed time to think.

Rory was at the library surrounded by books. Paris had specific directions for what she wanted in her article and Rory was trying to appease her. She felt a bit overwhelmed by it all, the sheer volume of information that she had to find, but she could handle it. The thing she couldn't handle was Paris being sick, so anything that took her out of the dorm and away from Paris was a blessing.

"Russia: Revolution or Evolution, sounds like a pretty interesting book," Rory smiled at Logan, his presence tearing her eyes away from the text for the first time in over an hour.

"It's no Great Gatsby but it's okay,"

"Well, no one can beat F. Scott Fitzgerald, that's a given,"

"Of course, now, why are you in a library?"

"Why are you reading a boring book about Russia?"

"I asked you first," Rory sing songed, giggling at her own immature response.

"Uh, fine," Logan said, pretending to be terribly put out, "Tiffany was annoying so I came here,"

"To a library?"

"Hey, I answered your question so now you have to answer mine!" Rory smiled before answering him.

"Paris is doing an article on the revolution occurring at Yale, students becoming more obstinate, slacking off,"

"Am I her inspiration for this story?" Rory smiled.

"It's possible, but I doubt it. In regards to the massive Russia book in my hand, she wants to compare Yale's revolution to ones in other countries,"

"Hence the Russia book,"

"Yes, hence the Russia book. Now, answer my question. Why did you come to the library?" Logan went silent, beginning to wonder why he really came. At first it was just to go somewhere quiet since he knew that Colin and Finn would probably be at his dorm, but now he wasn't so sure. He remembered that when he'd walked into the library and saw Rory he wasn't even surprised, that was something that somewhat bothered him. Did he somehow know that she would be there? He looked at Rory, at a complete loss.

"I have no idea why I came here. I guess that I just did,"

"Well, since you are here, do you want to help me with Paris's colossal article?"

"Colossal, huh?"

"Colossal, just like the olives, except even bigger," Logan smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'll take the French, you take the American," Rory nodded with a grin.

"Deal,"

Rory arrived back at her dorm late, a thick envelope of notes underneath her arm. Her and Logan had worked diligently and she was pleased with the results. The notes were more than enough for a decent article and also good enough to please Paris. One the note of her roommate, Paris was fast asleep, her nasally snoring echoing slightly from her room. Rory smiled, the sound music to her ears.

She looked at her answering machine and saw that the red light was blinking. She pressed the message button adn a man's voice filled the room. The tone was manly, yet the inflection sounded somewhat childish to her, extremely sheltered. She listened attentively, curious of why she'd gotten the message.

"Hi Rory, it's Robert, uh in case the name doesn't ring a bell, I'm Logan's brunette friend who is neither exotic nor in love with Stephanie and we also went to Finn's Back To School party, uh, so that means that you probably do know me. Anyway, I'm throwing a party this weekend and I want you to know you're invited. Unfortunately there's no theme, but I think that you'll still have a pretty good time. I hope to see you Saturday at 8:00. Bye!" The machine clicked off, signaling that there were no other messages. She smiled, sitting on her bed. She did indeed remember Robert, he had been a bit boring at Finn's party but he was still nice, and cute. She liked Robert, he was a good guy and Rory always liked good guys. However, she had to admit that their track record was not too good. Her thoughts wandered to Logan, and of how when the message had begun to play she had been a bit disappointed that it wasn't him.

"No," Rory said to herself. She couldn't do that, falling for Logan. He was dating a beautiful girl who was perfect for him; she could never compete with that. She knew Logan and her would never work and she also knew that dwelling on him would do her no good. Logan and her had gone no further than friends, yet his presence made a profound difference in her life. He had helped her let go of Dean, he'd been her cure. Now she just needed to get over the cure, easier said that done. She pressed the messages button again and smiled as she listened to Robert's message. She as going to the party, definitely, she was going.

**A/N: Okay..that was a little evil, but they can't get together yet...it's too soon. So we'll have a little Robert and then lovely ROGAN. I promise it's coming...just not yet. PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise I'm going to think that no one likes this story and then I may stop posting. If you like it leave me a comment telling me so, then I'll know to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**A/N: Sorry this is late! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock. Please review!**

Chapter Six: Ace...Not Squiggy

"Why are you going to this party?" Paris demanded, her voice infuriated and disgusted.

"Because Robert asked me,"

"If Robert asked you to jump off a cliff would you do it?"

"It depends, how high is it? Do I get to wear a parachute? Is there water below?"

"You're impossible,"

"I'm going because Robert asked me, just like what I said before,"

"I thought snooze boy was a no-go,"

"Snooze boy?"

"What? Did you like Farmer Boy better?" Rory smiled.

"He's nice and he seems to really like me,"

"Don't you really like Logan?" Rory stopped what she as doing, her lip gloss inches away from her purse. She regained her composure and dropped the gloss in, zipping it up. She turned to Paris, all emotion exempt from her face.

"What?"

"Don't use your debate face on me. I taught you it! I'm not blind Rory, you like him,"

"I don't,"

"You do. I know that he helped you on my article. I recognized his style," Rory cocked her eyebrow, a smirk appearing on her face much like one of Logan's.

"You recognized his writing style?"

"Yes, and stop smirking like that, it's creepy," Rory stepped in front of the mirror, her hands running over her hair.

"Up or down?"

"What?"

"My hair Paris. Keep up Gellar," She teased, looking at her friend in the mirror.

"Down, I read in Cosmo that guys like it down,"

"Since when do you read Cosmo?"

"My life coach Roger told I me I had to get more in touch with my feminine side,"

"Ah, so you read Cosmo," Paris nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"There, now you're ready to go to your stupid party,"

"Wow, Cosmo really hasn't worked on your attitude,"

"I'm only on my first issue," Rory smoothed her hair and then turned to Paris.

"Okay, I'm ready,"

"Thanks for the play by play,"

"Anytime Paris. Bye, adn read some more Cosmo, it's good for you,"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Colin asked Logan, a drink in hand.

"Tiffany wanted me to go," Colin looked at Tiffany who was currently chatting up a group of football players, and shook his head.

"She never swayed you before,"

"It sounded like a good party,"

"It's Robert's party. You hate Robert,"

"I do not hate Robert,"

"Yes you do, you've hated him since 4th grade when he threw your sandwich in the sandbox,"

"That was a good sandwich,"

"My point is that you don't like Robert,"

"I do not hate Robert,"

"You have made many drunken proclamations challenging that very statement," Logan rolled his eyes, looking around him. His eyes rested on Rory, who was holding a conversation with Robert. His jaw clenched as he saw Robert casually touch her arm.

"I don't hate Robert, I just can't stand him," Colin followed Logan's gaze and frowned.

"I see you've found Reporter Girl,"

"Why is she talking so much with Robert?"

"Maybe he invited her as his date?"

"He threw the party, he doesn't get a date,"

"He's changing things up,"

"That's stupid," Colin smirked.

"Jealous much?" Logan looked at his friend and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm going to go greet the host,"

"Play nice!" Colin called out as Logan made his way to Robert adn Rory. He smiled at Robert when he arrived, outstretching his hand.

"Hi Robert," The other man looked at Logan and then his hand, a smile on his face.

"Hello Logan, you can put the formalities away, this isn't one of your parent's society parties," Logan smiled back, the expression forced.

"Sorry, manners are something that don't just disappear. You know what I mean, right Ace?" Rory looked at Logan and smiled politely.

"Yes,"

"So Ace, who are you here with?" Rory was about to speak but Robert answered for her.

"I invited her,"

"Really? That's interesting,"

"Yeah, I had such a good time last time we went out that I decided to invite her again. Right Squiggy?" He looked down at Rory who bristled at the sound of Robert's asinine nickname. Logan on the other hand held back laughter, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, you did have a good time, I definitely saw that,"

"I'm going to go get some punch," Rory declared, wanting to get as far away from Robert adn Logan as possible. Rory turned to walk away but Robert stopped her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"I'll go Squiggy," She stiffened at his touch, the unwanted extremity glued to her back. She hated him touching her because she realized that she really wasn't anything special to Robert. She was just a shiny trophy to dangle in front of Logan, a prize that he only wanted for the prestige. She moved away from his touch and nodded.

"Okay, thanks Robert," He walked off, leaving Rory adn Logan alone. Logan looked at Rory, a smile on his face.

"What is it?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Squiggy," Rory sighed, tossing her hair over her shoulder absentmindedly.

"I feel like a character on Sponge Bob," Logan smiled, recognition coming to his face.

"Squigward! That's why it sounded so familiar,"

"I don't know why he gave me a nickname,"

"I gave you a nickname,"

"You didn't give me a name that resembles a sea creature with tentacles," Logan smiled, looking out at the dance floor.

"Ace, may I have this dance?" She looked at him and smiled, nodding. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the dance floor. He was happy to feel that she didn't flinch away from his touch like she had with Robert. A slow song came on and he smiled at her, putting his arms smoothly around her waist.

"Hey, they put on a good song for us," Rory didn't respond, instead she just draped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes; the stunning brown contrasting against her blue.

"Watch your hands Huntzberger," She warned with a smile, "You're spoken for,"

"She's not here," He said, his eyes sparkling.

"But she's a few feet away,"  
"Ugh, that's just a mere technicality,"

"You're a pig,"  
"You're no fun,"

"I'm just looking out for you,"

"Well thank you," Rory smiled, moving her body closer to his.

"You're welcome," There was a lull n their conversation, both of them just savoring the moment.

"Robert's back," Logan finally said, a smirk on his face.

"I should go back,"

"No, stay," His grip tightened around her waist and she looked up at him, surprised.

"He has my drink,"

"I promise you that it will be just as good after this song has ended,"

"But-"

"Just blame me Ace, I made you stay," Rory's mind was countering that statement, but she merely nodded. Her back was to Robert but she could still feel his gaze, as intense as ever. She placed her chin on Logan's shoulder, wanting more than anything for Robert to just disappear. The song ended sooner than she had expected and before she knew it Logan had removed his arms from her waist. Her arms were still around his neck and he smiled at her.

"Ace, I know I'm irresistible but in order for you to get that punch you're going to have to let go of me," Rory retracted her arms immediately, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Sorry,"

"I didn't mind,"

"Uh, Rory I have your drink," She turned to Robert, hoping that he hadn't heard their conversation, but she was pretty sure that he had.

"Thanks Robert,"

"Thanks for keeping her busy Logan," Robert said, his voice showing no lack of confidence.

"Anytime Robert,"

"Shouldn't you be with Tiffany? You know, your girlfriend?" Logan was surprised by Robert's bluntness, but he recovered quickly, his voice cold.

"Thanks for reminding me Robert, I should be off. Bye Rory, Robert," Logan walked to find Tiffany and found her intimate in a corner with a football player. They were just talking but Logan could tell it was more. He sighed, walking up to them.

"Tiff," His girlfriend looked at him, her eyes glassy.

"Logan!" She jumped up, putting her arms around him. He saw the guy she was with become aggravated adn that told him everything he needed to know. Tiffany was the same, she was exactly how she had always been, easily amused but also easily bored. She always needed change, adn Logan was about to give her some.

"Tiffany, we need to talk,"

"Okay, let's talk!" Logan led her to a secluded corner and then began. He could see her change as he spoke, her going from confused to realization to anger. He saw the tears fall yet he felt no pity for her. He knew that she was already unfaithful to him, and he didn't want anything to do with her.

"You said you loved me,"

"I'm sorry Tiff,"

"No you're not,"

"Tiff-"  
"There's someone else isn't there?"

"No -"

"That Mory girl,"

"Rory, her name's Rory and the answer is no. I am not having an affair with her," Tiffany shook her head, walking off, her stride showing white hot furry. She walked up to Rory and slapped her hard across the face. She went for a second hit but Logan stopped her, pulling her away. She turned to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Logan, I love you," She cried, her breath reeking of alcohol/

"Stop,"

"Logan-"

"STOP IT!" Tiffany pulled away from him and slapped him hard against the face several times before she finally stopped. She stormed off, the football player from when he had found her going after her. He was embaressed that there had been a scene, but relieved that his dealing with Tiffany were finally over. Rory immediately came to him. her left cheek red and inflamed.

"Ace-"

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hand going to his face. Her touch hurt but it hurt even more when she removed it.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I've had worse,"

"Really?" Rory smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, my Dean's wife hit pretty hard," Logan smiled, shaking his head.

"You just keep surprising me. Do you want to leave. You're going to want to put ice on your cheek sooner rather than later,"

"Yeah, I just need to say bye to Robert,"

"Okay, I'll be waiting here," Rory quickly said good bye, walking off before Robert could even talk. Her and Logan walked out, both of them knowing what had just happened, and unsure about what came next. They got to Rory's dorm quickly and stood outside the door.

"Thanks for walking me home. I feel very Mandy Moore in A Walk To Remember right now,"

"Minus the cancer," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, minus the cancer,"

"I'm really sorry about Tiffany,"

"That's okay, I hadn't been slapped in a while," Logan smiled.

"Alright, you better get inside before Paris forms a search party,"

"Bye Logan,"

"Bye Rory," She walked into her room and closed to door, replaying the events of the night in her head. Logan had broken up with Tiffany, Logan was now single. She was single and Logan was single, she did not know where to go next. She wished that he would just take the jump, make the next step. There was a knock on the door and Rory opened it, praying that it wasn't Robert.

"Logan-" He silenced her with a kiss, his arms wrapping around him. She kissed him back, her mind racing. Logan was kissing her, and she had to admit that she liked it. After a few moments he pulled away, his breath ragged and labored.

"Okay, bye Rory," She nodded, still shocked from what had just happened.

"Bye,"

A/N: I hope that you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the new chapter!**

Chapter Seven: Confessions of a Drunk Man

Logan knocked on Rory's door, checking his watch to make sure that he was adequately late. He was ten minutes late and figured that was good enough. When Rory answered the door he saw that he was right on mark, pleased to see that she was fully dressed.

"Logan, great timing,"

"I try. Is the nazi here?" Rory smiled.

"Stop referring to her as the nazi,"

"But it's true," Rory shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, she's not here,"

"Good," He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her. They moved towards the couch, falling onto it. Logan kissed her neck while simultaneously stroking her hair. He loved how smooth her hair felt under his hand, like silk.

"Logan, we're going to be late,"

"So?"

"Everyone is waiting for us,"

"You're a Gilmore, they expect you to be late. Plus, I'm with you, that adds another ten minutes easily,"

"But-" he silenced her with a kiss and she was happy not to talk.

"Rory!" The two of them broke apart, startled by the new addition of the room.

"Paris,"

"My God, get a room!"

"Sorry, that was my fault," Logan said with a grin.

"I miss Farmer Boy, you never made out on couches with him," Rory smiled, tugging her skirt down which had ridden up during her and Logan's little make-out session.

"Paris, do you know how many times I've caught you with Jamie doing a lot more than kissing?"

"That is so not the point,"

"Fine Paris, next time I will leave a sock on the door knob,"

"Thank you,"

"Ace, we better go, it is pretty late," Rory nodded, standing up.

"Bye Paris,"

"Ugh, you disgust me,"

* * *

"Rory, Logan, you're finally here," Colin said.

"You're late mate. Wow, I just rhymed, must mean I need more alcohol,"

"Yes Finn," Rory said with a smile, "that must be what it means,"

"Where were you guys?" Stephanie asked.

"Uh, we were a little tied up," Stephanie smiled at this, her eyes bright.

"Tied up?"

"So, where are our drinks?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Beer is on the way," Colin replied, causing Finn to cheer and clap exuberantly.

"He looks like a six year old getting candy," Rory commented.

"Yes, except he's 21 and getting alcohol,"

"My, how things have changed,"

"Yes," Logan said with a smile, "it is extraordinary. So, Rory and I actually have some news for you all," He looked at Rory, giving her the right of way to tell them their news.

"We're dating," Rory said happily, entangling her fingers with Logan's.

"Finally," Colin said, his voice monotone.

"What?"

"Guys, you've been inseparable for weeks. It was only a matter of time until you two stopped being stupid and got together,"

"Was it really that obvious?" Rory asked.

"Billboard obvious," Logan smiled, putting his arm around Rory's waist.

"Well good, now it's official. Are you and Colin dating yet?" He asked, looking at Stephanie.

"Logan!"

"What?" Rory smiled at this, especially Colin blushing to a degree of red that Rory thought did not even exist.

"Steph, let's just tell them," Stephanie sighed, looking at Logan.

"We've been dating for a week. Now no mocking, jokes, no nothing," Logon nodded.

"Whatever you want,"

"Good,"

"So are you the reason that Colin's bed creaks at night?"

"Logan!" He chuckled, receiving a slap from both Stephanie and Rory.

"Sorry, sorry! No more, I promise!" Stephanie smirked, leaning against Colin.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep it a secret anymore," Colin smiled and kissed her.

"That's a good thing," Finn pouted, watching the two couple talk, entranced by their respective partners.

"Why don't I have a girl?" He complained. Rory smiled at his childish tone, amused.

"Maybe because you only date red heads,"

"That could be true," Finn spotted an attractive red head and smiled, shaking his head, "Nah, that has nothing to do with it,"

"Go on Finn, woo away,"

"Love!" He called out, walking after the red head. Rory smiled, looking at Logan.

"Do you think that Finn has found true love?"

"I highly doubt it," Rory smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at Colin and Steph and had never felt happier. She knew what she and Logan had was special and cherished it greatly. She loved Logan and knew that he loved her too.

"Promise me that you will never acquire an odd obsession with red heads," She said with a smile, looking up into his brown eyes.

"As long as you stay a brunette I will avoid obsessions with red heads. If you become a red head though...," She smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'm quite attached to my hair color,"

**A/N: Okay, I don't really like this chapter, but my brain isn't working anymore. I am running out of ideas...so if you have any please PM me them...I would greatly appreciate it. If I get no ideas that I like then I will probably just end it in a few chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
